


Baby It's Cold Outside

by lovenhardt1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/pseuds/lovenhardt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Like Tommy, Adam is still only wearing a towel around the waist, the room is nice and warm, but apparently the snow outside is enough for Adam to go all mother hen on Tommy’s ass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime in February and posted to my LJ. The guys were doing during promo for Trespassing in snowy Europe. Also it was a gift for Zoodlemouse because she makes me smile.
> 
> Thraceadams did the beta and for that I ♥ her.

Adam puts his phone back on the nightstand with a pleased little sigh, “Breakfast is now taken care of. It’ll be here in 20.” He flops back against the pillow and reaches out to touch Tommy.  However, his boyfriend is stretching his body, yawning loudly, before he scoots out of bed and out of Adam’s reach. “Stay.” Adam whines and wiggles his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion.

“Gotta take a piss. And you, mister, should hit the shower.” Tommy says, before bending down to kiss Adam sweet and long. When Adam’s hands sneak up to grab Tommy, he makes a warning sound and breaks the kiss before heading for the bathroom.

Letting his arms drop and hit the mattress with a loud thud, Adam asks, “Are you implying I’m smelly?”

“You kinda are.”

Sated and with a happy smile, Adam ogles his boyfriend while he rummages through his suitcase to find clean clothes. “I smell like you. Like sex.”

Tommy doesn’t look up from his suitcase but when he answers Adam recognizes the tone and knows the smile playing on his lips by heart. “I didn’t say I didn’t need a shower, too.” Tommy straightens up and without even a glance at Adam he continues. “Take a picture it’ll last longer, you perv.”

Adam’s boyish laughter fills the room. “Don’t flash that cute little ass if you don’t want me checking it out.”

Tommy turns around slowly, his eyes dark and suggestive, “You could do more to it if you actually got your lazy ass off the bed and met me in the shower. Just saying,” and then his shimmies out of his briefs.

When Adam smirks and rolls out of bed, Tommy laughs, soft and sexy, keeping their gazes locked as he walks backwards into the bathroom, stripping off his tee. As if Tommy has him on a leash, Adam follows and with the advantage of being naked and not having to occasionally check where he’s heading, he ends up with his hands full of Tommy Joe in no time.  “Twenty minutes babyboy, make them  
count,” is whispered against Adam’s lips.

And Adam does.

When they emerge from the bathroom, a food cart with breakfast is waiting for them and hungrily Tommy goes for the food before getting dressed. Adam pulls the curtains and light floods the room, so much brighter than it was the day before, “Oh look.” He says and beckons Tommy over.

Chewing on a piece of toast and with a coffee cup in hand, Tommy joins Adam to look out.  His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. “Snow! Fucking snow! How awesome is that?”

Tommy’s childish joy is evident in the excited pitch of his voice and the bouncing of his body as well.

Adam’s voice however sounds concerned. “You’ll freeze to death.”

“So? Fucking snow!”

Resolutely, Adam retrieves the clean tee and boxers Tommy left in the bathroom and then he starts hauling clothes out of Tommy’s suitcase. Tommy watches him with a quizzical look on his face, sipping his coffee silently. As the pile of clothes on the bed increases, annoyance creeps into Tommy's form.

Like Tommy, Adam is still only wearing a towel around the waist, the room is nice and warm, but apparently the snow outside is enough for Adam to go all mother hen on Tommy’s ass.

When Adam has half of Tommy’s stuff spread on the bed, Tommy sighs. “Honey! It’s warm in here; it’ll be warm inside the radio station.  We’re being dropped off at the doorstep.  I’ll be outside for a very short time.  I’ll put on the scarf and mittens, okay?”

Nodding, Adam pulls a long sleeved tee over Tommy’s head and runs his palms over his chest and belly to smooth it before handing Tommy the boxers.

“Oh, you’re not putting those on me?!” The mocking tone Tommy uses gets him a dark look from Adam and Tommy rolls his eyes before he drops the towel to put on the boxers.

“Sadly, you don’t have any long underwear packed…” Adam pauses for maybe three seconds. “You think they could help with that down in the lobby?”

Adam eyes the phone on the desk and Tommy immediately says. “Don’t you dare!”

A hurt look flashes across Adam's eyes from the hard tone in Tommy's voice.  Tommy tries to soothe it a bit.  “They won’t fit under my jeans anyway.”

Adam looks thoughtful for a second and makes an unhappy but agreeing sound at that statement. Tommy puts the cup down on the desk and uses both hands to pull Adam down for a soft ‘I know you mean well and I love you for it’ kiss. “If I promise to get dressed will you then promise to eat a little before we have to be out the door?” Tommy asks, looking at the breakfast pointedly.

“Yes.” Adam says promptly.

Narrowing his eyes and tilting his head, suspicion all over his face, Tommy asks slowly, “And not just the cantaloupe?”

“Hmm….” Adam taps a finger on his lip. “I’ll trade you.”

“Yeah? What will a piece of toast cost me?”

“A pair of socks.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow in question. “You want my socks?”

Adam looks smug, like he knows he's won the battle even before it began. “I want you to wear an extra pair.”

Huffing out a sigh, Tommy nods, which makes Adam smirk even more.

“Okay honey, start eating and I’ll get dressed for winter.”

Adam eats a piece of dry toast and drinks his tea while keeping his eye on Tommy.

“Oh my God.” Tommy giggles and pulls a tee over the long sleeved one; he puts on his jeans and his socks, eyeballing Adam as he slips on the second pair. 

Adam grins. “I just don’t want you to get cold.”

“I’m always cold. I was born cold.”

Adam makes a suggestive wiggle of his brows. “And here I thought you were rather hot-blooded.”

Tommy laughs. “You always make my blood boil.” He plants his ass in Adam’s lap and puts his arms around his neck.  He gives Adam a filthy look before he murmurs into his ear. “Kiss me like you mean it and the fucking snow will melt wherever I go.”

The rest of the morning is spent rushing to get ready.  Adam needs to get dressed and Tommy didn’t really get much to eat before he was shoved into clothing, not to mention that hair and makeup need to be done as well.

The alarm in Adam’s phone goes off and it’s time to leave the room. Tommy isn’t exactly done in the bathroom because it took Adam forever to finish so when he gets out Adam is waiting with his boots and coat on looking like a million bucks.  A smile of pure appreciation directed his way and Tommy is beaming.

He’s distracted enough to just take the sweater Adam hands him and pull it on, fluffing his hair mindlessly before pulling on his boots. When they’re laced and all, he straightens up to take his jacket off the coat hanger. 

Adam clears his throat and Tommy looks at him. “Here baby, put this on, it’s really fucking cold outside.”

It takes a few seconds before Tommy answers; first he looks at Adam, then the hoodie and then Adam again. “Naw, I’ll be fine.”

"Just put it on," Adam says, using  that tone that says he wants Tommy to think he’s the most patient man in the world, but actually is close to losing said patience like a ton of bricks. Ignoring Adam, Tommy reaches for his scarf. Adam sighs heavily and wraps the hoodie around Tommy’s shoulders.

Tommy’s eyebrow goes up, his eyes go dark and he brushes Adam’s hands away. “Stop it.”

“But you’ll freeze.” Adam complains, looking miserable.

“I do not want to look like the fucking Michelin man. There’s gotta be a line somewhere.”

“But -”

“I’m a grown man Adam, I can fucking handle the snow.” Tommy tosses the hoodie over the nearest chair and pulls on his jacket. 

Adam zips it up and while he fixes the scarf for Tommy, he says, almost apologizing, “I just want you to be warm. I don’t mean to be bossy.”

Tommy takes the mittens and slaps Adam’s thigh with them. “I know. You love me and all that.”

“I do, I do love you.” Adam kisses Tommy’s nose fondly and they head out the door together.

Down on the pavement the snow is apparently too tempting; Tommy pulls on the mittens and collects enough snow to make a good snowball. He presses the snow firmly and sends the ball in a beautiful arch hitting Adam in the neck before sliding off his coat and dropping to the ground. Adam yelps when a bit of snow finds its way under his collar.

Tommy’s laughter is bright and edgy.  In anticipation though, he shrieks.   “Oh no, remember you want me to be warm!”

Adam stops, both hands filled with fresh snow ready to be molded into a big fat snowball. “Argh, you play dirty!”

“But you love me.” Tommy grins and steps closer now that Adam has stopped making the snowball.

“I do, I really fucking do!” Adam brushes the snow of his hands and Tommy shows his empty hands too when he closes the distance between them.

In the taxi Tommy leans in and whispers, “I really fucking love you too.”

**The end**

 


End file.
